


Emotionally Compromised

by Lanning



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief counseling, Gallifreyan style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionally Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-outs to _Journey to Babel, Trials and Tribble-ations_ and _The Entropy Effect_.

_Grief is first and eldest. She is the mother. She bore anger and love, compassion and hatred, lust, envy and avarice. She bore fear, which consumes all, yet leaves the mother untouched. Grief is first and eldest._

The sound of the fire, of his own harsh breathing, of the rage of wind outside the cave, disordered his consciousness, and he brought the full force of his will to bear on the ancient litany.

_Their lives held meaning and beauty, and in death they are not parted. Therefore let there be peace, healing, and forgiveness for all and from all who remain..._

If any did remain. If any had survived. If any could forgive.

A faint rustle of cloth touched Spock's ears, some movement on the other side of the fire, some small, insignificant thing that tore his will as if it were the leaf of a summer reed. Reluctantly willing his vision away from the darkness, he opened his eyes.

A human sat cross-legged in the snow facing him, a young human dressed incongruously in what Spock knew, despite his disordered reason, to be a 21st century suit and trench coat. The young man removed his impossibly dated eyeglasses and regarded Spock with no expression. "I grieve with thee," he said.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the hallucination. His mind was indeed in disarray.

The man sighed and pulled a credential wallet from the breast pocket of his impossible coat. "Temporal Investigations." He flipped the wallet open and displayed its contents.

"Sir," Spock said patiently, seeing no harm in humoring the apparition of his overturned reason. "You have misplaced your credentials."

The man's nose wrinkled as he squinted in Spock's direction. "I have?"

"The card is blank."

"It is? It shouldn't be, you know." He returned the wallet to his pocket, frowning. "Oh. Yes. Of course. Vulcans are telepaths, aren't they?"

"We were."

"I want you to listen to me."

"It does seem unavoidable."

"This is important. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Indeed." A bizarre manifestation of his own subconscious mind, perhaps; he, too, was not supposed to be here.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't be, back in the day. There were rules about these things."

Spock closed his eyes again. Mental aberrations tended to lose their charm very quickly at his age.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" The voice was indignant. "Look, this is important!"

"Of course," Spock murmured politely.

Silence.

"I saw my world die."

Spock opened his eyes.

"It burned."

The visitor's face was still expressionless; his eyes less so. He changed his idiom.

"Disarray was about me, and within me, and I saw only one path to my honor."

Spock focused his gaze. "Your Vulcan is archaic."

"It's accurate. Do I have your attention? Or do you intend to sit here contemplating your disarray and your honor while that monstrosity destroys Earth, as well?"

"Earth," Spock repeated. His mother's home. His mother, long dead, and recently departed. Jim's home. Jim. _T'hy'la._

"Earth. Sol 3. Home of the most annoying sentient species in the cosmos, and I'm not talking about the whales, thank you very much."

Earth. Of course. This would be Nero's next move. It was logical in the context of his madness.

"There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here," Spock said as he rose.

"Fancy that!"

This illusion was entirely too sarcastic for Spock's taste, and Spock chose to ignore it. Bending down, he seized the cool end of a brand from the fire, and turned toward the cave entrance. The unmistakable sound of a large predator in pursuit assaulted his ears as he did so; he quickened his pace.

_"You're welcome!"_

Spock glanced over his shoulder, but the hallucination had vanished. In its place were a small depression in the snow by the fire and some tracks leading into the dark recesses of the cave. Spock paused for a moment to consider the impossibility, then turned again to the light, and strode forward. Someone ahead of him was running for his life.


End file.
